


Birthday Morning (Ukai Birthday Prompt)

by oya-my-ass (JaegerAndTheMockingbird)



Series: Ukai's Birthday Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Lazy Morning, Morning Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr ask prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerAndTheMockingbird/pseuds/oya-my-ass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning fluff for Ukai's birthday~<br/>Long term comfortable marriage prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning (Ukai Birthday Prompt)

The familiar sound of bacon sizzling in the pan, the familiar smell of the toast slowly cooking itself in the toaster, and the only thing missing was the familiar feel of strong arms wrapping around your waist and holding you from behind as your hair was sleepily nuzzled and sweet nothings whispered into your ear. You found this was the feeling that you were missing the most, but knowing that it wasn't a dire situation and your husband was only having a long lie in upstairs comforted you. It was his birthday and you’d decided to treat him for a change; a fully cooked breakfast, bad comedy movies that you both loved and despised at the same time and most importantly? Having his birthday to yourselves for a change. He’d been busy before with coaching the kids at Karasuno, a job he’d grown extremely fond of and you loved to watch him and the passion in his eyes as they discussed ways of improvement and new formations.

You’d been married a few years now, fallen into a comfortable routine and a comfortable life of which you were both happy with. You’d even started thinking about children with him, and he seemed pretty willing for the idea (You simply teased him over having already adopted the volleyball club). A smile graced your face as you moved up the stairs, plate in hand as you shifted for the bedroom to push the door open, greeted with the sight of your beloved already sleepily rubbing his eyes as his hair fell in tangles about his face. “Good moorniiing...” You sang softly as you shifted in, taking a small moment to appreciate the lazy smile crossing his face at the sound of your voice. His hands moved to take your waist as you shifted up, settling the plate down as he pouted. You knew exactly what he was after this early in the morning on such a lazy day. You let your head dip as your hair framed both yours and his head, moving to press a sweet kiss to his lips as he gave an appreciative hum. “What’s the occasion.. You never let me sleep in..”  
”It’s your birthday idiot...” You chuckled softly at his hazy late morning confusion, eyes rolling as he huffed at the gentle insult with another pitiful pout. “You’re getting old. Surprised you haven’t started going grey...” You gave him a teasing smile as Ukai’s eyes flickered down over your face, visibly taking the time to scan over your features. His voice was a quiet drawl as he moved to pull your body closer to his, nuzzling at him slowly “You’re so pretty in the morning sweetie...”  
”Could say the same thing about you, old man...”  
”Shh...” He whined as his head moved to nudge at yours, poking his tongue out before pecking your cheek “So what else is planned for the day..?”  
”Breakfast for you... The me, you and a blanket have a date on the sofa to watch movies..”  
”That sounds perfect.”


End file.
